


《物种不同如何恋爱》

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 架空异世界
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330
Summary: *异世界AU。*日常短篇合集。*OOC傻白甜，基本上不带脑子，非常沙雕，间歇性狗血黄暴，雷点多慎入。*我们的宗旨是不发刀！





	《物种不同如何恋爱》

所有的故事都要从孟鹤堂想去健身房的那个晚上说起。  
孟鹤堂，贵族吸血鬼，富无穷代，早就忘记自己爹妈长什么样子了，具体是从哪里来的也不知道，记得最清楚的就是自己打小就长在这座依山傍水的别墅里面。哦，不对，不是别墅，应该叫做城堡。采光特别好，孟鹤堂最恨的就是这点。明媚阳光一早晨射进来，整个城堡各处金碧辉煌，孟鹤堂小时候有一段时间总以为自己是个公主，每天上窜下跳在城堡里面找自己的王冠，没找到，找到一地窖金砖。所以孟鹤堂从来没有出门工作过，哪怕没钱了，从古堡里随便抠一块砖下来卖出去都够他穷奢极欲三百年。  
大踏步进入新时代了，吸血鬼孟鹤堂不愁吃不愁穿，联系上一家医院，定了长期合作关系，什么型号的血液应有尽有，反正血库每天都有过期的血液。嘴馋了就撒钱去淘Rh阴性O型，平时就A型B型AB型混着喝，日常嫌弃现代人饮食油腻口味重不爱运动爱死宅导致血液难喝，最大愿望就是未来全人类都吃素。  
吃草吃成沙拉精，希望全体人类都变成沙拉精。  
冒出健身的念头时正是日落黄昏，孟鹤堂刚刚起床，洗了个澡，小卷毛半干，裹着白狐狸毛的浴袍在自家三层楼高的落地窗前一边看红日入海的美景，一边喝血浆兑红酒，然后趴在红丝绒的贵妇椅看时尚杂志。看着上头男模们英俊健美的胴体，满怀对八块腹肌以及雄壮胸大肌的憧憬的同时感到胃里一阵翻滚，流着口水想他们的血液一定很好喝，而后闲了不知几千年的吸血鬼秉承从前“说走就走的旅行”的原则迅速翻身收拾好自己，即刻出发去健身房。  
夜晚不到七点半正是健身锻炼挥洒汗水的好时刻，孟鹤堂换上一身运动衣风风火火闯进健身房心里只有两个目的，一是健身，真的健身，饱满的胸大肌真性感，二是品尝新的移动血袋。但是当他站在一众体格剽悍的男男女女之中时他才后知后觉反应过来自己是只吸血鬼，吸血鬼模样外型是不会变的，且天生神力自带魔法，根本不需要健身。  
他按照国际惯例先对着镜子照了个自拍发了个朋友圈，然后就开始无所事事。他颀长白皙的身板在健身房里显得格外纤细，一米七的个头加上小圆脸苹果肌往彪形大汉人群里一站可爱得像只误打误撞闯进狼窝的羊羔。一张失了血色的漂亮脸蛋又异常我见犹怜，大眼睛双眼皮怯生生地茫然四顾仿佛一只在大草原刚从地洞里探出头来的垂耳兔，好死不死还穿着个紧身的跨栏背心和一条大裤衩，香肩裸露，纤腰如蛇，小腿削如月牙，足踝小巧玲珑，哪里像是健身的，根本就像个猎艳的，准确来说，是被猎艳的……  
娇柔美艳的吸血鬼立刻就被健身房里男男女女各路妖魔鬼怪盯上了，每个人都对他虎视眈眈，眼神在暗地里互相较劲，看谁当第一个吃螃蟹的人去招惹这个陌生的美人。孟鹤堂初来健身房不知道干什么，在跑步机和瑜伽堂前转了没有五分钟就被搭讪了，这搭讪者不是别人，正是这个健身房的小老板周九良。  
周九良跟这健身房里的其他人不同，他不是来猎艳的，他是真心来施予援手的。不过他也确实是被孟鹤堂的一笑勾引过来的。没办法，谁叫这个小美人嘴角一弯顾盼神飞，唇红齿白，笑肌饱满，大眼睛明亮动人眨巴眨巴宛如会说话似的。当时周九良犹如被爱神之箭射了个透心凉，脑海中一只阳光彩虹小白马边嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嗒边大喇叭叫着“好看精神漂亮”、“潘安之貌卫玠之容”等刷了屏。  
是的，周九良不仅是个狼人，还是个颜狗。  
孟鹤堂第一眼见到周九良，心里默默感叹明明是只年轻气盛、力能扛鼎的狼人，却长着一张年近四十的脸。只见他只着背心从卧推器那边下来，非常礼貌地来到孟鹤堂面前介绍了自己是谁。孟鹤堂也非常礼貌地回应了他，顺便暗地里偷瞄老板锻炼得十分完美的三角肌，偷偷咽口水。  
其实也没那么显老。丹凤眼猫儿唇，臂膀结实大腿发达，头顶一团钢丝球点头的时候颠动的样子有种戳心窝子的萌感。眯眼狡黠，露齿而笑，人类形态的一口小白牙像只毛茸茸的小狼崽儿，冲天的少年气噼里啪啦地拍在孟鹤堂脸上，青春的活力滋润了吸血鬼干枯的色心。  
“客人是新来的吧？”周九良轻轻笑了笑，实在如徐春风，“要不来瑜伽区这边我带您热一下身？”  
“好啊。”孟鹤堂也回他一笑，眼角一弯满目桃花，甚是勾人。  
周九良心一动，但坚定的职业操守和颜狗的本质令他不敢多想，但他那晓得眼前这只千年狐狸精打的小算盘呢，糊里糊涂就跟人家进了瑜伽房，然后从瑜伽垫滚上了吸血鬼家大城堡的席梦思。

“呦，先生，您还吸血鬼呐？”周九良跪在孟鹤堂屁股下头，把他两条藕白的细腿扯开了撂在自己大腿面上，颇具有狼人优势的阳具直指着孟鹤堂翕动的穴口。  
孟鹤堂仰躺在床上，全身脱得精光，洁白无瑕的身子倒在靛蓝色的丝绸床单上，仿若一席月光。他小口喘气，抚摸着自己的胸脯安慰自己，颔首看去，从他的角度只能看到小狼崽子俯视他时唇角玩味的弧度和他身下东西翘起的半个头部，自己的性器倒在肚皮上，激动吐出的前液从小腹流到肚脐，又从肚脐流到腰际，然后滴在床单上，晕出一大深色渗迹。  
他方才已经体验过一次这狼物件的威力了，火烫的一根烙铁似的巨物捅进他的穴道，硬生生碾压过前列腺G点还没完，直直顶在孟鹤堂完全不可想象的深度上，把他的小穴撑得没有一丝褶皱，小腹都快被顶出了形状。孟鹤堂久旱逢甘霖一下子被洪水冲垮了堤坝，尖嗓一叫打了十八道弯儿，筋麻了骨头软了，连推周九良略表抵抗的动作都做不到了，手一伸就搂上了周九良的脖子，被扑倒在床上干了个爽。  
周九良摆腰十几抽，就拔了出来。孟鹤堂被前列腺快感爽得腰眼酸软，前头的东西还没硬起来，就被抽离了，后头小口深感空虚，敏感地一舒一缩，于是并拢起双腿，难耐地磨蹭着膝盖，两只手抓住自己的胸肉寻求解脱。  
周九良笑嘻嘻地把孟鹤堂两条腿分开后，挺腰拿阳具戳了戳孟鹤堂的穴儿。孟鹤堂娇吟一声，手指掐住自己的乳尖，小腿一勾勾住了狼崽子的腰，恨不得直接把对方的阳具塞进自己的小穴里去。  
两颗东西被自己的小手玩得挺立，像两颗淡粉色的珍珠，还不舍得松开。周九良俯下身捉住孟鹤堂的两只手腕，各往两边一摁，低头舔了上去，直把身下人舔得嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，然后左右各嘬了 一口，嘬颤了孟鹤堂的肩膀，嘬急了孟鹤堂的喘息，也嘬软了孟鹤堂的身子。周九良趁着他无力反应，一手钳住他两只手腕按在他头顶，空出来的一只手扒开吸血鬼鲜红的软唇，像拨开一枝浸染露水的红玫瑰花。  
狼崽子竹子似的手指抵住了吸血鬼失神时不小心露出的尖牙，强迫他张开嘴，食指指侧被划伤了，血珠从伤口处泌出来，顺着修长的指节滑下，滴进吸血鬼嘴里。孟鹤堂一双大眼睛瞬间就亮了，漂亮的琥珀色瞳仁泛起红色，却没有一丝凶戾，反倒更像是一只兔子——发情期的白兔子，懵懂诱人。明明嘴巴还被人强行撑开着，却忍不住伸出粉色的舌尖去舔舐周九良手指上的血，眼睛已经彻底变成赤红的了，因碰了血逐渐变得迷乱，失去了凝神的精力。  
周九良的手指不再抵着他的牙齿，而是伸进口腔玩弄吸血鬼柔软的舌头。狼人的伤愈能力很强，趁着破损的血管还未闭合，把血液蹭在孟鹤堂的舌面上，看他因为吞食血液而兴奋起来的神态，然后慢慢挺身顶了进去，得意地看着孟鹤堂的表情渐渐陷入狂乱。  
他猛得抽出手指，继续按住孟鹤堂的手腕，握住对方的一条大腿然后操干起来，听着孟鹤堂细声细气地呻吟、叫床，抑扬顿挫间有夜莺与小提琴的美妙。  
“啊嗯……不要了……”孟鹤堂蜷着脚趾头射了精，粗大的阳具在他的穴道里狠进狠出，进去碾一次前列腺，抽出磨一遍前列腺，他射的时候抖着腰射得淅淅沥沥的，歪着头差点儿翻白眼。  
周九良低哼一声喷在孟鹤堂收缩个不停的后穴里，然后撒开他的手腕，掐住他的下巴，再次俯身，跟他鼻尖对着鼻尖：“把舌头伸出来。”  
孟鹤堂听话地从四只尖牙中探出舌尖，周九良叼住轻咬了一下，而后也伸出舌头与之交缠。从头到尾始终捏住孟鹤堂的脸颊不让他合上嘴巴，悬空的舌吻使得口水流了孟鹤堂一下巴。  
玩够了，周九良松开手，扳着孟鹤堂的肩背把他翻过身一把按在床上，细细密密地吻他的后颈，又把他的手扭到身后，放在臀缝上，在吸血鬼的耳边吹气：“还想要吗？乖……自己掰开。”  
常年健身就是不一样……孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地想，往前爬了爬，用力分开腿，感觉到狼人的热家伙挨着自己的腿根，然后两指拨开了臀肉。周九良就着他的手操了进去。  
背入式干得更彻底也更得劲，隐隐带着凌辱的滋味也让孟鹤堂欲罢不能，抓着床单叫得直摇头， 被兽性上头的狼人像猎物那样咬住了脖子，撞得床板咣咣响。  
干到一个临界点，周九良深深地顶进去转着圈磨个没完，故意不抽出来，不给孟鹤堂一个痛快。  
孟鹤堂趴在床上仰着头掉眼泪：“啊……要死了……你动一动。”  
周九良一掌掴在他翘臀上：“叫我。”  
孟鹤堂哼哼唧唧往后挺腰，被无情按住：“周九良……九良……”  
周九良又拍了几巴掌，把穴口打得又把肉柱一样的性器吃进去几分：“叫点儿好听的。”  
“呜……啊啊，九良，哥哥，嗯，Daddy……”孟鹤堂崩溃了，呼哧着倒气，“老公……”  
周九良一挑眉毛，抬胯动了起来：“再叫。”  
“老公……哼……”孟鹤堂想不清自己对着一个刚认识不久的人喊老公是个什么性质的事情了，他满脑子都被自己的下半身控制着，喊得嗓子冒烟口干舌燥。  
周九良又重新把他转回身，然后把自己的肩头递到孟鹤堂嘴边。一嗅到年轻肉体的吸血鬼饿疯了，抱着周九良的脖颈就啃了上去。正巧周九良低吼着律动到最快，孟鹤堂吸着血被推上了顶峰，高潮的刺激和进食的快乐混在在一起，把快感放大了数倍，剥夺了一刹那的知觉，到最后孟鹤堂也不知道自己怎么射的。  
吸血鬼算是见识了，狼人的体力好得要命。  
孟鹤堂酥胸半裸双腿大开地坐在狼人身上驰骋，一边喘气一边笑，一边摸着手底下结实的小麦色腹肌，心里头想健身真爽。

于是狼人跟吸血鬼就这么开始谈恋爱了。周九良家里是大家族，同辈的“九”字科兄弟一大堆，都混得不错，虽说没法跟孟鹤堂这个老不死的比，但也是大户富贵人家了。周九良单干小本生意，健身房小老板，有那么点积蓄，在孟鹤堂眼里不如一个花瓶值钱。但是孟鹤堂不在乎这个，钱在孟鹤堂眼里都是王八蛋，不如粪土。孟鹤堂就稀罕狼人那身精壮的肌肉，而且狼人血厚得不行，一日三餐还带甜点，恨不得一天六小时都在健身，被孟鹤堂逼着多啃了些草之后那血液尝起来真是肥而不腻。  
好嗨哦，仿佛人生达到了高潮的孟鹤堂在城堡里成功养起了狼人，过上了理想中的生活。但是久而久之周九良有点不太愉快，他总觉得自己是被包养了的小白脸，闷闷不乐，很影响血液和性生活质量。周九良不开心，孟鹤堂也开心不起来，于是撸起袖子打算帮一下周九良事业上的成功。  
孟鹤堂没上过一天班，全靠继承豪门家产。所以他帮助周九良的方法也很简单，投资，砸钱。他把城堡西南角的地砖扒开，一麻袋一麻袋地往外头搬金砖，把周九良看得一愣一愣的，连说够了够了。  
周九良也挺争气，商业头脑不错，加上“九”字科弟兄们的合作帮助，不出几年把健身房开成了一个国际健身品牌，跻身土豪。  
周九良春风得意马蹄疾，孟鹤堂更是始是新承恩泽时，每天是芙蓉帐暖度春宵，神仙般的生活。  
周九良正是年富力盛，器大活好，每每让孟鹤堂都觉得像是年轻了五百岁的年轻吸血鬼。无聊时还可以化成狼型供孟鹤堂撸毛解昧儿，带出去也威风，只不过占有欲比较强，别人多看孟鹤堂一眼都要瞪过去呲牙咧嘴的，但很好哄，摸摸头就摇尾巴。  
狼人极度喜欢出去遛弯，一天不出去就要郁闷得快要死掉那种。但是孟鹤堂是吸血鬼，见不得阳光，白天出去几乎要提前做六个小时防晒，所以孟鹤堂一般都是跟周九良晚上出去遛弯。但是孟鹤堂不喜欢夜里跟周九良去遛弯，因为狼人遛着遛着就想打野炮，尤其是在月圆之夜最野，几乎搞得孟鹤堂走不回去。孟鹤堂不喜欢打野炮，尤其不喜欢，他觉得打野炮不干净。  
孟鹤堂手艺很好，可能跟他活了这么多年见多识广有关。即使他自己吃不出来味道但也可以给周九良做，俗话说得好要想抓住一个男人的心就要抓住男人的胃……周九良可是被孟鹤堂抓得死死的。只是孟鹤堂做饭从不放蒜，即使是烤扇贝和茄子都不放，周九良每次一吃蒜孟鹤堂就捂着鼻子跳出去八米远，不刷三十次牙嘴都不给亲。  
总而言之两人的生活过得是有滋有味，几乎没有一点儿矛盾冲突。硬说的话也就是狼人嗅觉敏感，哪怕是孟鹤堂最寡淡的古龙水也会不停打喷嚏，为此孟鹤堂一狠心把所有古龙水和香料都扔了，把周九良感动得一把鼻涕一把泪抱着孟鹤堂喊孟哥心肝宝贝。  
不过变故发生在这一年过年期间，周九良的爹在家嗑瓜子看春晚突然觉得家里小孩没有满地跑，感觉儿子周九良找了个对象多年无子可不行。于是一通电话打过去，说周九良今年一定要生个孩子，不然以后就不要回家了。  
孟鹤堂一听这个消息哭了，吸血鬼活了成百上千年没被这样难为过，竟然要他生孩子？简直是没有鬼权，没有地理。周九良本来商量好了跟孟鹤堂一起过年，听到这个消息大年初一特地回了家一趟，回来时孟鹤堂还在那儿怀疑人生。周九良本来想告诉孟鹤堂自己跟家里父母说好了，孩子不要也没关系，但是看孟鹤堂这抑郁的样子，以为他是真的想要生孩子，情急之下脱口而出：“孟哥，要不你试试看有没有生孩子的魔法？”  
孟鹤堂一听顿时心态崩了，嘎地一声哭出来大叫周九良你就是不爱我！还硬要我生孩子没有狼性了！掰着手指头数过去周九良对不起他的地方，前几天听自己讲老故事听到最后睡着了是不爱我，昨晚没用自己最喜欢的乘骑式是不爱我，就连每天脱毛季弄得家里到处都是毛都是不爱我……把周九良说得欲哭无泪，心说你那老故事一箩筐一箩筐的一气能讲十个小时实在消受不了，昨晚没用乘骑不是怕你腰疼嘛好心当成驴肝肺，换毛也能是不爱你？我后来不都给你收拾了吗？难道没毛才好看？我秃成葛优那样你喜欢吗？但他嘴上什么也不敢说，赶紧搂着哄着，一边哄一边说：“要孩子不是怕你寂寞嘛，你这没爹没娘的……”  
措不及防又戳刀，话音刚落孟鹤堂打了个哭嗝不哭了，滋溜一下变成蝙蝠从周九良怀里钻了出来，飞上了天，挂在屋顶就不下来了。那城堡天花板真高啊，周九良反正是爬不上去，急得变成狼型团团转咬自己尾巴，也不知道怎么解释，支支吾吾半天孟鹤堂也不下来，气得想咬东西，孟鹤堂家里的天价家具他不敢咬，就只能咬自己枕头，把家里五个枕头全咬烂了。  
但孟鹤堂就是不下来，睡觉时也是倒挂在天花板上睡，好几天都是这样。剩周九良一个狼可怜巴巴地蹲在下面，也不遛弯了，也不撸他了，也不给他做好吃的了，没过几天周九良就自闭了。  
巨狼型的周九良往沙发上一躺，变成了硕大一块狼饼，动也不动，仿若是死了。这时候孟鹤堂看见了，气也消了，于是飞下来变回人身，坐在他身边揉他肚子：“还要不要孩子啦？”  
周九良满足地哼哼，满脸诚恳生无可恋：“都听你的，你说生就生，你说不生就不生，孩子无所谓，我只想要老婆。”  
孟鹤堂很满意，挠了挠狼人的肚子：“好，那我原谅你了。”  
周九良陡然变回人型，光着身子扑到孟鹤堂身上，开荤了。

后来孟鹤堂真的搞了个魔法，据说能生孩子，用了之后没啥效果，就是胸变大了。孟鹤堂挺高兴，起码看起来让他得到了梦寐以求的胸大肌。  
周九良也很高兴，孟鹤堂胸变大了，摸起来软软乎乎手感真好。  
【完】


End file.
